Silver InuYoukai
by Ar1stocrat
Summary: Kagome, less of a lady and more of a young Prince. What has made her so cold. You are so much like my brother.You are to be my mate.No I am a Silver Inuyoukai who has never transformed and was born as a human. An out cast who is not wanted. KagSes
1. Welcome

Author's Note:  
  
Hi! this is my second fic. it's been in my head for wayyy tooo long so i'm just gonna post it... It's going to have about 20 chapter's.  
  
Summary: It's called "Silver Inu-Youkai". It's about Kagome who's an Inu-Youkai but is a rare kind. It shows how her father is possessed by Onigumo and the fact that he think's women are weak. Since she's the first heir in their family and souta is after her... she'll give it up for souta to be first. It introduces Lord of the Western Land and his family and one of the rituals the youkai perform. Sesshy/Kag and Inu/Kik (there is no rin in this but shippou is, San/Mir are in it but i don't concentrate much on their relationship. also Naraku is a good guy as well as i'm going to be using songs to describe Kagome's feelings.   
  
I think i've said too much, so just read the chapter and enjoy, also this story is to be updated, once a week.   
  
Silver Inu-Youkai  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Home  
  
*** Earlier ***  
  
A royal carriage with 4 white horses drove along the dirt path towards the Eastern Land Castle. An Inu-Youkai and a human sat inside talking about the upcoming festival in the Eastern Lands. One a male name Inutaisho -Lord of the Western Lands and his mate name Mizuno -Lady of the Western Lands.   
  
Western Lands was known as the prettiest lands since they were safe and Lady Mizuno always liked having flowers around. Western Lands were good allies with the East and South and were neutral with the Northern. Lord Inutaisho's first born was a son name Sesshomaru who was a full blooded demon. His mother was an Inu-Youkai as well and his father's first mate, she was killed during his father's absence. Lady Mizuno is a human and his father's second mate, Inuyasha is her pup and is a Hanyou.  
  
Northern Lands are known to be the most coldest and barren lands because there ruler is a Dark Wizzard name: Onigumo Lord of the Northern Lands and his mate name Kagura Lady of the Northern Lands. Lady Kagura is a Wind Sorcerer. Her true intentions are to be free from Onigumo and escape with her pup Naraku who is being guided by his father on the wrong path. Lord Onigumo holds Kagura's heart in a crystal ball, preventing her from escaping. Northern Lands are good allies with East and are neutral with the South and West.  
  
Eastern Lands are known to be the safest lands. Lord Higurashi is an Inu-Youkai as well as his mate Lady Makoto, together they have 2 pups name: Kagome the oldest and Souta the youngest. Lord Higurashi has always been obsessed by the fact that females are weaker then male's and so he dispises Kagome, since she's the first hier she will be the next lady. Her father wants the land to go in someone's hand who can keep them safe.   
  
Southern Lands are known for their magnaficent talent in weoponary. The lands are ruled by a Silver Kitsune youkai name Youko Kurama. He is known for his hospitallity as well as his good looks. His parents died when he was young and so he was crowned as the lord. His kingdom is pretty loyal to him because he treats them all equally and cares about them first.   
  
A Hanyou named Iuyasha jumped from tree top to tree top enjoying the warm wind on his face. He looked deep in concentration with the wind blowing his long silver hair behind him and his eyebrows frowned together. He wore a red hoari and a sword name Tetisauga around his waist.   
  
The weather was calm with a light breeze that brought the scent of trees towards them as they were about to step into the Eastern Territories. The sun was starting to set and they would have to camp for the night in a while. An Inu-Youkai with long silver hair that reached below his hips, a purple cresent moon on his forehead as well as two purple stripes on each cheak flew on his cloud a little behind the carriage. Sesshomaru had two swords tied across his waist and wore an armor that was individually designed by him and made in the Southern Lands. He wore a white Hakama with his tail wrapped around one of his shoulder and red lacing pattern on one side of the fabric.  
  
They departed from the Western Lands this morning and haven't taken a brake yet. As soon as they stepped into the Eastern Land they were met by a silver flash and a red flash following them to their left. They all noticed this and kept their eyes on the flashes, except the driver - a Wolf Youkai who kept his eyes strained and on the path leading towards the castle.  
  
The carriage stop moving along with the flashes and the two demons outside. The driver got off and bowed to Inuyasha who was the closest.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha we need to camp out, the horses can't see well enough to continue along the path" the driver said shaking. He knew how much of a temper Inuyasha had and not wanting to lose his head he kept his head bowed. The horses were fed a special herb that usually doubled their strength and were trained for the purpose of riding for a long period of time.  
  
Lord Inutaisho came out of the cart upon hearing this and looked at the way they were heading. "I agree." he said.  
  
Sesshomaru was decending from his cloud when he froze upon hearing the sound of a blade being drawn. Inuyasha quickly took Tetsiauga out and Sesshomaru Tokijin. They both stood in front of the cart ready to strike at whoever their opponent was. Because of the darkness and the fact that the figure was hidden behind the trees, they couldn't see him/her but an orange and red light was glowing from it's location.  
  
"Stay on the road, my pheonix shall guide your way to the castle." A hard and cold voice was heard. It sounded like a male but had a female touch to it. From behind the trees a little bird came out into the open and transformed into a gigantic Pheonix that had fire on it's tail and wings. It's body glowed a fiery colour and it's feather's gave the illusion of a fire in a bird shape.  
  
The Pheonix flew ahead of them lighting the way in it's path. The driver bowed in front of Lord Inutaisho in a gesture of asking permission. His reply was a nod and his retreat back into the carriage. As they made their way towards the castle, Sesshomaru noticed that they were going faster then before and the silver flash was still to their left but too far to be seen if it didn't have a light glow to it.  
  
*** Present ***  
  
"... and so the Pheonix led us here and as soon as we were at the front gate it flew to our left and disappeared." Lady Mizuno said to Lady Makoto. They all sat in the gardens outside talking about here and there with the Lords talking about latest news. Inuyasha was being chased by Shippou and Souta for some reason and Sesshomaru sat in one of the tree's with his eyes closed and just thinking about who was it that they had heard yesterday.  
  
'The scent was so sweet like a Tropical Forest but I couldn't sense any emotions?' Sesshomaru thought as he absent mindedly looked in the direction of the front gate. He was shook out of his thoughts as he sensed a Youkai and the Pheonix from last night heading there way. Then he saw as the servants ran around whispering something to eachother with smiles on their faces.  
  
A human maid came towards the adults and bowed. "Princess Kagome has arrived as you requested my Lady" she said. 'I saw as Lady Makoto smiled and I smelt the scent of tears from her. And the two kids who stopped in their tracks upon hearing the retreating servant. The pup Souta mumbled something i couldn't hear and then the kitsune pup shouted 'MAMA' and ran so fast that i felt he might even out run Inuyasha, as well as Souta.' Sesshomaru thought who was now heading towards the adults, closely followed by Inuyasha.  
  
A figure with long silver hair, Inuyasha's height, with two swords strapped around the waist, wearing a white hakama with purple lacing on one side and a speically designed armor -that just happens to look like Sesshomaru's-, the tail wrapped around one of it's shoulder came into view followed by the little red/orange bird from last night.  
  
Shippou ran and with his tiny hands attached him self to the figures neck. Souta did the same except he was attached around the waist.  
  
"Mama your back.... I missed you so much... how come you didn't come home for so long?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Ya sis where were you?... we miss you and you barely come to visit us." Souta said letting go of her.  
  
She kneeled down to his eye level and peeled Shippou off of her and gave him a big bear hug. Wipping off their tears of joy she said "Sorry but duty calls. well anyways I want to meet mother and then i'll show you your surprise" she said and turned towards the bird. "Wind Scar take them to my room, i'll be there shortly." she said standing up.  
  
The Pheonix nodded and shape shifted into a dog. The Youkai led them inside and upto it's masters room.  
  
The figure walked upto her mother who was a little ahead of the others. They both hugged and shared a welcome greeting.   
  
"You came. I'm so happy." her mother said and then looked at her from top to bottom "you've grown quite alot Kagome" her mother said smirking.  
  
"Yes I agree. Mother hold on, I need to report." she said and gave her mother a small squeeze on the shoulder since Lady Makoto was shaking her head in a 'NO'.  
  
Kagome walked passed Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru and stopped in front of her father. She bowed like a male would in front of him "The area is secured, except the Northern side. It seems to be getting cold there and lack of vegetation. 5 snake youkai, 2 water imps and 1 wolf youkai were executed for tresspassing in the last 8 months." Kagome said.  
  
Lord Higurashi just nodded and stepped back as if offended by her presence. Kagome stood up knowing that it was the last time she'll be talking to him during her visit, and if she did talk again it was most likely to be about the land. She walked up to her mother and stared at her with a quirved eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! Kagome I want you to train Souta, he's coming to an age and he needs to know, how to survive in the wild." Lady Makoto said clasping her hand together and looking at her daughter in a pleading way.  
  
Kagome nodded and then turned to leave "and Kagome can you please escort our guest to where ever they wish, I have to talk with you fath- Lord Higurashi" she said. She knew how much Kagome hated him for abandoning her just because she was a female.  
  
Kagome looked at the Western Lord and the Lady then bowed.  
  
"We'll be in our bedroom." Lady Mizuno said.   
  
"We'll be in the dojo." Inuyasha said for both of them and in return recieved a cold look from his half brother.  
  
Kagome once again nodded and lead the way. As they walked through the hallway with Kagome in lead then the adults and then the Princes, she didn't say anything just walked or more like glided across the hallway, up the stairs and then to the west for their guest bedroom.  
  
When she was close she stopped to look at a black blur, a white blur, and an orange blur head their way from the hallway to their left. All three of them stopped in front of Kagome panting.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in my room" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yes but you see Wind Scar gave us a clue about the surprise and then you were close so we couldn't stop ourselves and so we ran." Souta said.  
  
"You'll never make a good lord if you rush too much. But hop on, I'll show them to you." Kagome said as she bent down for Souta to climb on her back and Shippou to hop on her shoulder. She then looked at Wind Scar and gave a slight growl, indicating she wasn't happy. Wind Scar backed up a little "joking you wimp" Kagome said and headed towards the bedroom agin with Wind Scar beside her.  
  
"So what did you guys do today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Souta and we played the hiding game, then we chased Inuyasha around because he swore on both of us." Shippou said making Kagome stop in her tracks. Turning around with a hint of red in her eyes she growled at Inuyasha.  
  
"I do not advise you to use such language in front of my brother or pup." Kagome said and turned around to walk again when Inuyasha being the retard that he is opened his mouth asking "or what?"   
  
Kagome simply kept walking but after a while when she had thought of the perfect punishment she said "If you weren't a guest here then you would have been taking your last breath." and with that, they had arrived in front of the bedroom for the adults.  
  
She did a lady like bow as they entered their room and she headed towards the dojo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I really really like this story and hope you guys Review on the first chapter. As for the next chapter it will continue from where I have left and it begins Souta's training. 


	2. Training

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG REFLECTION. THIS IS MY LAST DISCLAIMER.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for the Reviews and I would specially like to thank SUKERA for informing me about the review thingy.  
  
Kago Otome- Thank you so much.. your review was great.. and i'll always try my best to keep on updating atleast twice a weak.  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers......Summary: In this chapter- Souta is trained with Shippou and Kagome thinks about her life with songs. This might sound boring but I need to explain her character more for near future.  
  
....... Well Enjoy !!!  
  
Silver Inu-Youkai  
  
Chapter 2- Training  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome talked all the while heading towards the dojo with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not behind. Shippou and Souta kept on talking about their surprise but Kagome wouldn't even talk about it.  
  
It was now noon and nobody was tired. Before coming home Kagome had taken a bath in a near by stream and ate a rabbit that she hunted. She had no problem in staying awake for a weak, but after that she would started zoning out once or twice a day for 5 minutes or so.  
  
They entered the dojo and Kagome took a good look at her old sanctuary. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed near the door while the others stayed a bit away from them.  
  
Kagome kneeled down so Souta can get off and then put Shippou down. Inuyasha was lazily swinging his sword around but watching Kagome all the while. Sesshomaru was just sitting near a tree watching Kagome.  
  
Both of them stood in front of her with their chests puffed up and Wind Scar beside her. She took out two daggers that shone brightly under the hot sun. She kneeled in front of Shippou and handed both of them to him.  
  
"Mama where did you get these?" Shippou asked looking at the sheath.  
  
"Let's just say I made a nice Lord friend in the South." Kagome said and then took out a sword. She handed it to Souta and smiled as looked at it in awe. "He sent you guys these as a gift and my surprise will come later." Kagome said getting up.  
  
They looked at their gifts in awe as they unsheated them. The sword glowed green for a while before it came to it natural state. Same with Shippou's daggers; they glowed blue and then came to their natural state.   
  
"Moma? are you going to teach us how to use these?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well I'll teach you the basics but my friend will teach you some techniques and as for Souta i'll train you starting tomorrow morning at sunrise." Kagome said stretching her arms.  
  
"cool" Souta breathed.  
  
"Well put them away for now, I don't want you hurting your self. Wind Scar chill with them for a while. I need to check up on someone." Kagome said and winked at Wind Scar.  
  
While walking towards the door she stopped in her tracks "1,2,3,4,5..." she whispered and the door banged open revealing a women with black hair in a fighting outfit with a neko youkai beside her and a big boomerang on her back.  
  
*** Sesshomaru's POV ***  
  
I watched the female Inu-Youkai give the pups weopons and it seems that she is on good terms with Lord Youko. She acts like a male but isn't, I wonder why?.  
  
She said something about training her brother starting tomorrow. 'this will be interesting'. She was starting to leave when she suddenly stopped and counted to five.  
  
The door banged open making Inuyasha stand up like a pole, and me on alert. A Neko Youkai came in followed by a human whome I couldn't see since he/she hadn't entered yet. "HIRAIKOTSU" I heard someone yell and then I saw a large boomerand towards the Kagome 'I think that's her name.'  
  
She easily jumped and caught it before it made contact with the pups behind her. "Arigato for the welcome Sango-chan" she said sarcastically.  
  
The human came in through the door and I was amazed to see a women standing there in a fighting outfit steaming with anger. Kagome threw the boomerang back at her and she caught it easily.  
  
"First of all you don't come home for 8 MONTHS then you show up just because your mother asked you to train your brother? have you ever thought about people who miss you here? And the first thing you did was report to Lord Higurashi and ruin your mood? And did you even think of coming to visit me or were you just going to take Souta with you back in the wild? Kagome this is it you are NOT GOING TO PATROL THE DAMN LANDS UNTIL I SAY SO!!!" the human finally lost her temper and shouted. She was now breathing heavilly.  
  
I was amazed to see Kagome unaffected by anything the human had said, all she did was quirved her eyebrow and stare straight at the human.  
  
"Kagome don't give me that look and stop being the Ice Princess" the human said that was now known as Sango.  
  
Wind Scar started growling and the Neko started purring to it's master, gesturing in a way for her to calm down.  
  
If it was me, the human would be dead by now but Kagome just said "You've crossed the line Sango. You should show more respect to your royals" and with that she turned towards the pups "I'll find you guys before sunset." she said and walked passed Sango and out of the door.  
  
"I really blew up didn't I Kilala (Kirara is in english and Kilala is the Japanese term)" the human asked the neko. The neko in return nodded her head and hoped on it's masters shoulder and licked her.  
  
Wind Scar just stayed edgy and growled at Sango until she left the dojo.  
  
*** Kagome's POV ***  
  
I was walking down towards my room from the dojo when I heard my mother talking to Lord Higurashi. "She needs to find a mate and the only thing that is stopping her right now is you" my mother said.  
  
Do I need a mate? No. Souta is the next hier, as soon as I train him atleast the basics I can give up the throne. But mother wouldn't let me leave. I don't need anyone right now, not until I prove that something is wrong - there it is again. two heart beats from my mother's mate.  
  
I need to check up on this and fast. Kagome thought as she started walking towards her room again.  
  
I got changed in different clothing and braided my hair. I still wore my armor and my weopons in case any emergency pops up. Walking out of the door I headed towards the library so I can somehow talk to Lord Inutaisho, because he's the only one who has known my dad long enough to see any unusuall changes.  
  
*** Author's POV ***  
  
She entered the library to find it empty except the precense of Lord Inutaisho and Prince Sesshomaru. Since they weren't talking Kagome made her way towards the Western Lord and did a little bow.  
  
"I wish to speak with you alone if you are not busy" Kagome said in her cold montone voice.  
  
"Oh! sure Kagome" Lord Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru silently left the room wondering what in the world dd she wanted to talk about alone.  
  
"Since I was 4 I have seen unusuall changes in Lord Higurashi. That was the year when we met Lord Onigumo. When ever his emotions are very high you can hear two heart beats from him. And I would like to know if that is a sign of someone being possesed" Kagome said all of it standing up.  
  
"Oh my! this is serious yes it is a sign, but are you sure about it, I mean a servant could've been in the room or something like that -" he was cut off.  
  
"I do not like to be questioned. I need proof and I'm sure I'll find it. One more thing what age can a hier give up the throne?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That depends. Who ever will get the throne next should have fighting skills as well as be fimilliar with most of the Youkai laws." Lord Inutaisho said.  
  
"Arigato for your help Lord Inutaisho." Kagome said and left the library in search for something to do.  
  
*** Before Sunset ***  
  
Kagome had been aimlessly hanging out with Wind Scar in the gardens. She had found Shippou and Souta in the dojo trying to talk to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do you ever talk?" Souta asked.  
  
"He's like a walking dead body." Shippou said.  
  
Kagome entered the dojo and found them with their blades attached to thier waist. "Shippou, Souta" Kagome called.  
  
"Moma." Shippou said and ran to her.  
  
Souta stayed their looking at Sesshomaru. "Sis. How come he doesn't talk?" Souta asked.  
  
"Don't disturb him. And that's because he thinks he's too good for you." Kagome said. Souta ran to her and held her arm while Shippou stayed on her shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru let a low growl out that was ignored by all three of them as they walked out. Sesshomaru wanting to see the surprise since he was bored, decided to follow them.  
  
Kagome left the Castle grounds and made her way towards a nearby stream. They sat their for a while looking at the stars when Kagome started talking. "remember what you guys said about faeries not being real?"   
  
"Yep" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Well do you want to see them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Can we?"  
  
Kagome nodded and took out a little flute from her clothes. She played a tone that was quite sad, it's melody touched your soul if you blocked everything out. In no time at all, 6 faeries came out from the woods.  
  
"Souta. Shippou. This is Tinker the light faerie, Illusin the earth faerie, Rei the fire faerie, Thudora the dark faerie (night), Elessar the Air faerie, and Arani the Water faerie." Kagome introduced. The faeries were little creaturs who glowed with their power and had small wings.  
  
Souta and Shippou played around with the faeries for a while, trying to catch them. Kagome sat under a tree Indian style looking at the stream. She leaned in until her reflection showed.  
  
(Reflection-Christina Aguilera)  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
A burn with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
Kagome splashed her reflection with her claws and let out a frustrated growl. She called the pups and they headed inside for dinner.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chapter guests start arriving and Kagome hangs out with Lord Youko. (I don't own hi either) She also spars with Prince Sesshomaru.  
  
sry for the late update. It's just that I usually sleep late late night and wake up late late Afternoon and by that time my sisters have the computer..... so I get to go at night that's when my mom makes me get off because I need to sleep (lolz) and I'll update Bloods and Dogz tomorrow I hope. 


	3. I Give No Mercy!

Authors Note:  
  
Hi!!! Okay this is how it is.... I have the entire story written, before it was a little incomplete. As I said in my last note that this chapter contains 'Kurama's arrival as well as Sesshy and Kag sparring' is not true.   
  
This chapter is Souta's training and it shows 5 days passing by. And the beggining of Youko's arrival.  
  
Silver Inu-Youkai  
  
Chapter 3 - I give no Mercy!!!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*** Morning ***  
  
Kagome woke up an hour before sunrise and found heat being radiated on her stomach from a light weight. She opened her eyes to see Shippou sleeping on her. 'My pup' Kagome thought proudly.  
  
Gently she put him under the covers as she got up. Shippou whimpered at the loss of his okasan's warmth, but calmed a little when he found the blanket on him though would whimper once in a while.  
  
She made her way towards the closet and took out a fighting outfit. It was maroon and clung to her body tightly. It also had purple lacing with a big picture of an Inu-Youkai on her back.  
  
'Kaede always makes the best clothing.' Kagome thought with a tiny winy smile on her face. She made her way towards her private hot spring with the outfit in her hand.  
  
After getting herself soaked for 5 minutes she startedscrubbing herself and washing her long silver hair. She finally got out 20 minutes later with her outfit on and a towe in her hand that was drying her hair.  
  
She made her way into the room and dropped the towel on a near by chair. She put on her swords and daggers also taking out a red hakama -that was made for a male- she held it drapped over her arm with her armor in the other hand.  
  
Since it was still half an hour before sunrise, Kagome decided on doing her own warm up. She wore bandages for her innder layer on the chest as to not have difficulty while fighting.  
  
She dropped her things on a bench near the chnage rooms and walked into the middle of the dojo. Sitting down cross legged indian style, she closed her eyes and started to let her energy flow through her.  
  
An unnatural gust of wind made her hair move around, which was now in the form of a braid.  
  
*** Sesshomaru's POV ***  
  
I was alerted by the rising of a power that was centered in the dojo. It was way to high for anyone of us, besides my father whom I could sense in his room and my self.  
  
I got off the comfy bed and put onmy upper hakama. it was probably 10 minutes 'till sunrise and that's when I remembered the pup Souta starts his training today.  
  
I raced down stairs and peeked inside to see the 'daoughter' of Lady Makoto stretching as to prepare for a duel. She looked towards where I was standing and had a frown on her face. She had clearly stated that my presence was not welcome right now and so I left. While going back I could hear Lady Makoto dragging her pup, grumbling about 'you need to be trained, and she'l have your head if you are late.'  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Souta sat in front of Kagome yawning. She had hidden her power again as to not alert the guards.  
  
"Souta." she began in a cold chilled voice making him sit up straight "I will show no mercy during your training. You have five days to learn the basics. Your training is 6 hours from sunrise to noon and 6 hours from sunset to midnight."  
  
"Aww come on nee-" Souta began but was cut off by her warning growl of annoyance. ' I guess she really means it.' he thought  
  
"Now. Sit straight and calm your breathing, close your eyes and focus on your surroundings only. Clear your mind." Kagome said and waited until she could hear his calm breathing. "Now what do u sense?"  
  
"I sense nothing except your presece. It's like there's heat coming from you." he said.  
  
"Good." "Now I want you to use your ears and tell me of any sounds you hear."  
  
"I hear your soft breathing, heart beat but faint, and the sound of a bird near by to my left."  
  
"Now. I want you to point in the direction of where you think someone is." Kagome said as she jumped from one side to the other and he pointed.  
  
The rest of the training was him stretching, learning how to hold a sword properly, how to swing it and how to swing it with steps.  
  
*** 5 days later ***  
  
Some servant had caught a flu that was quickly spreading through the castle. The reason why the Lord, Lady and the Princes of Western Land had come 6 days early before the festival.  
  
Kagome had come to speaking terms with Inuyasha and would once in a while talk to Seshsomaru. Inutaisho had showed no sings of noticing a change in his friend.   
  
Today was the day Kagome would leave for patrolling the lands again. She was satisfied that he atleast knew good defence and some basics. Also she had taught him youkai laws and their customs.  
  
Today was also the day to test Souta before taking her leave. Everyone that included Lord Higurashi -though he ignored Kagome and she ignored him-, Lady Makoto, Wind Scar, Lord Inutaisho, Lady Mizuno, Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha and Sango sat in the dojo with Kagome and Souta in the middle.  
  
They both bowed and Souta got into a fighting stance. "Defend" Kagome said as she moved fast -not as fast as she usually would. But then again she was testing a beginner- towards him and tried to land a kick on his chest, but he had already jumped high in air.  
  
She jumped and tried to punch him but he created a shield. They did this for a while until it was his turn to attack. She dodged every move and finally they moved to swords.  
  
Kagome rolled up her sleeves revealing two daggers attached to the inside of her arm and strong muscles on her pale skin.  
  
"Souta. Gomen" Kagome said as they both began attacking and defending. Kagome had managed to brake his arm, ankle, 2 ribs and had landed a lot of bruises. This last attack she let him do some damage, as she purposely let her arm out a little too long giving him the chance to slick her arm from wrist to shoulder.  
  
Wind Scar got up growling at Kagome who winked at him, making him bark. "Good job. Nice cute you got on my arm" Kagome said looking at Souta who was somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He was bleeding pretty bad as well as Kagome who was now tying a cloth on it tightly. She picked Souta up and walked to her mother.  
  
"Weren't you a bit too harsh." her mother asked.  
  
"No." Kagome said. "Tell Shippou I left and am not sure when i'll be back. Also make sure that Souta rests for 2 days and then someone will arrive to train him more." She was going to say more but the door opened reavealing a servant with a letter in his hand.  
  
Kagome gave a low growl at his behaviour. "He's new" her mother said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"This letter just arrived from the South and is to read right away as instructed." The servant said handing the letter to Lady Makoto and leaving. Lady Makoto opened it and started reading...  
  
'Dear Kagome. No dear 'female' Inu-Youkai. Kagome gave a little growl of annoyance.  
  
  
  
How are you? Hope you're fine, not that it matters. So how did your training go with your brother? You didn't go too hard on him did you? -I can just imagine a broken arm, a broken leg and loads more with him unconscious and you bleeding as well.   
  
"I was going to come home and train him" Kagome said at the questioning look from everyone.  
  
Anyways, I'll be arriving the day after you get this letter and I expect you to be there. also your advise worked, but you do remember that 1 fault and i'm sure Lady Makoto would like to know about you trying to pet- I can't say it. Imagine if someone else was reading it.  
  
Well I have to get ready, hope to see you tomorrow.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kurama '  
  
Everyone again shifted their gave to a growling Kagome as if she has grown a third head. "Urgh. The nerve of that baka kitsune." She grumbled handing Souta over to her mother and taking the letter in her hand.  
  
"Are you leaving?" her mother asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Kagome said. She turned to Wind Scar and said "give him the surprise that I was going to give later." Wind Scar growled saying 'NO. He'll be pissed at you.' "He deserves it." Kagome said and then left mumbling "Instructions. Couldn't he say 'should be only read by Kagome.' " she headed to the Hospital wing to put an antidote on her bruise so it doesn't get infected, before washing it after a while.  
  
"Nobody has ever been able to stop her." Sango said disbelievingly. The rest just thought she's on good terms with him. Wind Scar changed into his Pheonix form and left.  
  
It was now late evening and Kagome was perfectly healed sitting with Shippout in her lap on a tree in the gardens. Shippou was extremely happy since his mother wasn't leaving and his tutor was coming tomorrow.  
  
Some guests have arrived in the afternoon with the rest of them coming tomorrow morning. The plan was to -everyone will help set up for the festival that will be held in the Eastern gardens. They had the Lords, Lady's, Nobles, Princes, Princesses coming to participate in this, as well as their pups.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
hi!!!! hope the chapter will satisfy you. And I just felt like putting some humor in this.   
  
Fanfiction only allows you to chose 2 categories for your story description. My categories will be Romance, a lil' Humor, Sadness that will be triumped, and Action.   
  
Thanks for the Reviews and thankx Kwool-sesshou-fan for telling me about the Kilala and Kirara thing. 


	4. Draw

Author's Note:  
  
Hi guys... sorry for the late update and... well there's isn't much to say except.. please pardon my grammar or spelling errors.... Microsoft Word wouldn't download on our computer for some reason.. so I have to use WordPAd.  
  
Well... this chapter is basically Sesshomaru and Kagome saprring and Kurama arriving.   
  
WARNING: This chapter is gonna be small well yeah....sorry.... continue.... and I dunt own nobody except my self... :( but my mum owns ma freedom... no fair :(  
  
Silver Inu-Youkai  
  
Chapter 4: Draw  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Everyone except Lord Youko has arrived to the Eastern Lands and were basically chilling since they still had a day or two before the festival.  
  
Demons hung around the gardens, dojo, library and the living room. Mostly females stayed at the gardens and the dojo, male were at the dojo, while the older females and males were in the library or the living room.  
  
A sparring contest was being held in the dojo and so far Kagome was the only female who had participated after having Inuyasha's begging. Sango was in the dojo as well but since she wasn't on good terms with Kagome yet, she just watched. Kagome had just finished defeating Inuyasha.  
  
Females hung around Sesshomaru at this point of time, trying to seduce him.  
  
Practically every female wanted the title they would recieve by mating with the older Prince of the Western Lands. Many people didn't know about Kagome, Princess of the Eastern Lands since she was never present for any gatherings.  
  
She wouldn't be participating in this ridiculous gathering if it wasn't for Lord Youko, Shippou and her mother -Lady Makoto- needing help.  
  
Kagome as usual wore male clothing, her armor, and had her silver smooth hair open.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I think she's your match" Inuyasha said looking at his brother and panting.  
  
Almost all the females who were trying to seduce Sesshomaru at this point of time 'gasped'.  
  
"Half breed. You dare compare miss no body to Prince Sesshomaru." one of the females said.  
  
"You will not address him as such or use any degrating words that tend to describe your low life under the roof of Lord Higurashi. Don't forget you are only a guest." Kagome growled. She turned to Inuyasha and went up to him, then whispered something in his ear that made him snicker non stop, while Kagome had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha care to share what's so funny?" asked a wolf youkai.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mob of female youkai around Sesshomaru then laughed and said "I don't think it's appropriate enough to be said in front of the beautiful ladies that are trying to seduce my brother".  
  
Snickers were heard from around the dojo and the females huffed in anger. "Well you only said one battle Inuyasha. I'll see you around." Kagome said as she made to leave.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm, earning a growl and a punch on the face by Kagome. "Man. You punch harder than my brother." Inuyasha said as he sat up from where he had fallen holding his jaw with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't touch me." Kagome said and glared at him.  
  
"Relax. Just trying to stop ya. Anyways you can't leave until you fight my brother." Inuyasha said as the entire dojo started cheering.  
  
"No." Kagome said knowing full well, if she got pissed she'll actually hurt more than she wants to.  
  
"Chicken are we?" Inuyasha said smirking. He knew he got her now.  
  
"Bring it on." Kagome said as she once again moved into the middle of the dojo.  
  
"Yo Bro. go fight her." Inuyasha said moving beside Sango, who only threw him a cold shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru still had his cold masked face on as he made his way towards the opposite side to Kagome.  
  
*** scene change ***  
  
By now everyone in the castle knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were sparring in the dojo.  
  
Most of the females ran towards the dojo thanking Kami for blessing them to atleast see the famous Prince Sesshomaru fight. Lord's and Lady's made their way towards the dojo as well to see Prince Sesshomaru and the hier of the Eastern Lands spar.  
  
Lady's of the Western, and Eastern lands were talking about Prince Sesshomaru finding a mate and Lady of the Western land was telling Lady Mizuno about Kagome.  
  
Few higher Lords were there as well, talking about territories and their hier's finding mates. After hearing that Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome were sparring in the dojo they made their way down to see the famous fighters.  
  
*** Wind Scar ***  
  
I flew towards the carriage that carried Lord Youko in it, in my large Pheonix form. It wasn't far from the castle but still a good distance. the guards saw me and let me in the carriage where I had changed into my mini form.  
  
They knew me from when Kagome had visited the Southern Lands. Inside I saw him with his eyes closed and seem to be in a light sleep.   
  
Baka should know never to sleep while making your way into a different territory. I hoped on to his shoulder and bit on to his left ear as hard as I could but not enough to draw blood from it.  
  
In a jippie I was out and high off his reach. He yelped in pain and held on to his ear and looked around the outside and saw me and growled. If it wasn't for him growling, I swear the guards were giggling.  
  
Since my job was done I transformed into my larger form and made my way back to the castle where my master awaited. It would take a while for him to arive at the castle. Also his ear wouldn't heal that fast since a wound given by a Pheonix heals with human rate and a tear drop of a Pheonix will heals anything.  
  
*** DOJO ***  
  
By the time everyone had entered the dojo, Kagome and Sesshomaru were doing hand to hand combat in swift motions. Their agility surpased almost everyone there except higher Lords who were thousands of years old and wiser as well.   
  
Once in a while the contestants would land a punch or a kick on each other. Though they weren't using their full strength or speed, to others they looked too good to be true. Finally when Kagome had thought that she would atleast want to land a blow at her apponent she took out her sword and waited for him to do the same.  
  
At this point of time they both looked deadly serious. Lord Higurashi stood their watching his daughter when something clicked in his mind and his once blank eyes flickered.  
  
Kagome suddenly turned towards the adults and looked at Lord Higurashi straight in the eye with her face showing sadness and surprise. Prince Sesshomaru had already charged and he knew that her gaze should've never been averted.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to land his final blow when Kagome was moved out of the way with a white/silver blur. As soon as Kagome broke eye contact with her father, his eyes went blank once again. This didn't go unnoticed by Lady Makoto or Lord Inutaisho.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO GET KILLED?" an angered silver Kitsune asked a silver Inu-youkai that was pinned under him at this moment.  
  
"Get off me Kurama" Kagome said as she suddenly flipped him with her on top.  
  
Kurama not expecting this growled and flipped her so that he was on top again. "What distracted you?" Kurama asked lightly.  
  
Kagome didn't respond instead she had a smirk on her face. Kurama saw this and wondered why?.  
  
"I see your left ear is a little 'red'" Kagome said.  
  
Kurama growled playfully and Kagome flipped him again but this time she ran with Kurama hot on her tail.  
  
"We will continue this later." Kagome said passing by Prince Sesshomaru. She stopped right in front of her mother who had a very sad expression on her face. She looked ready to cry and Lord Inutaisho looked a little surprise but more worried.  
  
As soon as Kagome had stopped, she was jerked forward by something slamming into her back. Turning around she saw Kurama on his bum rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Watch where you're going Kitsune." Kagome said with amusement evident in her eyes.  
  
"Ya well next time don't stop without warning me." Kurama said and took the hand Kagome had offered to help him up.  
  
Letting go of his hand she looked at him with a smirk and then said "how come it isn't healed yet?" and bolted out the door as Kurama growled.  
  
"Lord Youko. When did you arrive and mind explaining what my daughter was talking about?" Lady Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh. I arrived in the middle of the fight but was standing at the door and she was talking about... uhh... you see...nothing ya nothing" Kurama said with a hand behind his head and forcing out a laugh.  
  
"Well I've got to go talk to her. Also you guys are in for a surprise tonight at the dinner." Lord Youko Kurama said and ran before he was bombarded with the questioning adults.  
  
*** Scene Change ***  
  
Everyone knew that Lord Youko is the only Lord who is not mated yet and everytime he looks for a mate, he ends up heart broken. He's more of a player but now that he is old enough he has his eyes on a specific female Kitsune. They are only friends at this point of time but when ever Kurama meets her, he changes himself into a normal Kitsune instead of Silver.  
  
He had a lot of problem with finding a mate with his true form. Since Silver Kitsune's are rare and he is a very wealthy Lord, almost every female tries to get the title.  
  
The Kitsune that he has his eyes on right now is known as Rin and she isn't royalty. She is from a normal family from one of the Western Land villages.  
  
She is polite, hyper, and loves to do little things to make everyone happy.  
  
When everyone had arrived, it also included the Northern Lands. They have'nt participated in much and like to keep to themselves.  
  
Lord Onigumo and Lady Kagura's pup Naraku is only a young pup. 7 to be exact in human years. Naraku doesn't enjoy what his father is teaching him, but does it anyway or he would be abused. Lady Kagura and Naraku don't know anything that Onigumo is mingled in.  
  
*** Kagome and Kurama ***  
  
They both were walking towards Kagome's chambers where a young kitsune by the name of Shippou played with Wind Scar and Kilala.  
  
Kurama had finally caught up to Kagome and they both ended up arguing at the healers where Kagome had put some sort of ointment on the claw marks she had gotten.  
  
When Kagome opened the door to her room she saw Shippou sketching something on a piece of paper and Kilala wrestling with Wind Scar. But in reallity they were flirtting.  
  
"Momma" Shippou said jumping to give her a hug and then making himself comfortable on her shoulder.  
  
"Ohaio Shippou." Kagome said in the same tone she used with Kurama. "Guys this is Lord Youko Kurama. And Kurama this is my pup Shippou the niko there is Kilala -she is Sango's but hangs with Wind Scar- and as you already know that's Wind Scar." Kagome introduced.  
  
She walked up to her bed and sat down with Kurama sitting on the other side.  
  
"So. You are Kurama. Momma said you were going to teach me how to fight." Shippou said standing on the bed in front of Kurama and starring at him.  
  
Kurama quirked his eyebrow at Kagome and then smirked. 'UH OH' ran through Kagome's mind when she saw him.  
  
"Well then Shippou. How about we make a deal. I'll train you if your okasaan accepts the gift I have gotten for her and wears it to the dinner tonight." Kurama said bringing shippou in his lap.  
  
Wind Scar and Kilala were purring as Kagome was stroking their backs. It was almost dinner and Kagome had already healed by now. It was faster than usual with the help of the ointment.  
  
"OH NO! NO! NO!... No way in hell am I wearing whatever you got me." Kagome said covering Shippou's ears since she said 'hell'  
  
Then Shippou you can forget about me training you. Since your mother wouldn't except the gift." Kurama said removing Kagome's hands off Shippou's ears. 'The pup will whine and she'll wear the dress that I got her.'  
  
"Oh. It's ok, I know my momma can teach me as well. Thank you though." Shippou said and hopped into Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome cardled him and stroked his hair. She had a frown on her face and Kurama a shock expression but was soon replace by another grin.   
  
'My damn choice is making my pup sad.' Kagome thought watching Shippou as he played with Kagome's hair -trying to braid a little starnd-.  
  
"I accept your gift Lord Youko. But It's the First and the Last one. Also next time do not put my pup in things that only concern me." Kagome said and then smiled as Shippou hugged his okasaan.   
  
Kurama was amazed to see this and the fact that this was probably one of those special moments in Kagome's life since she was smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guyz.... I think this chapter took me more than an hour... and dont' worry i'm inspired again.... so i'll be updating fast....  
  
I had too many ideas in my head and so I finally put them down on a paper with summaries of each chapter and stuff like that so... yep I'll update fast....   
  
Also I have already started on the next chapter... the thing is when i write them they are all ok... but when i start typing it i put in more descriptions and all so it takes me longer that way....   
  
well hope you guyz review.... and sorry for the late update.... ja ne..! 


	5. Parent Talk

Author's Note:  
  
Hi guyz... well here's the next chap... i'm updating this story faster then BLOODS & DOGZ because I wanna bring 'em both on the same chapter # ... hehe i have a twisted brain (not)... well anywyz.. tell me if you guyz would like me to do Reply's to my Reviews... if so then email me or tell me in one of my reviews....  
  
ALSO READ BLOODS & DOGZ.... PPL READ IT BUT NO BODY REPLIED :'( ....   
  
SUMMARY: This chapter tells u how kurama and kagome met... also lady makoto talks to kagome about finding a mate...  
  
Silver Inu-Youkai  
  
Chapter 5: Parent Talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe this. I just can't... Kami I look so wierd' a female Inu-Youkai thought as she paced around her chambers.  
  
"Kagome stop that." a serious voice said from the door way.  
  
"Lord Youko... So when do I start my training?" an over enthusiastic Kitsune pup asked.  
  
"In a day or two Shippou-Kun" Youko said.  
  
"I can't do this." Kagome growled looking at Youko.  
  
"Oh?" Youko quirked an eyebrow. "and just why not?" he asked looking her up and down.  
  
"Stop that. I just can't... I look to wierd. And I'm not even comfy." Kagome huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
*** Flash Back A start ***  
  
"Ah! Making a sacrifice" Youko joked.  
  
Kagome's response was a growl. She put Shippou under the covers -who had instantly slept after the agreement- and kissed his forehead. Moving towards Lord Youko again she looked at him with pure anger in her eyes.  
  
"Uh! Ya. So. Um. I'll go get your um. Ya the gift." he said inching away from Kagome and then bolted out the door.  
  
'I wouldn't be surprised if he ran into a wall on his way.' Kagome thought.  
  
*** Youko Kurama's POV ***  
  
'Phew. Got to stay clear from her. She might just kill me when she sees the dress. It is beautiful though and she sketched it on my royal scroll. Heck anything to make her smile again.'  
  
I was making my way towards the guest room that I was given when I had the sudden urge to think back to when I first met her.  
  
*** Flash Back B start ***  
  
Kagome walked through the forest that she had memorized at the age of 14 in human years. For some reason she started moving faster and sniffed the air.  
  
'Blood' the only word that came to her mind as she ran towards the scent. Upon arriving to the scene her cold face turned into a frown.  
  
There under a tree lay a little Kitsune pup who was panting and bleeding heavilly.  
  
Kagome walked towards it and crouched next to it. She looked it over and thought 'It smells like an ordinary pup unless it's an illusion.' she gave a low growl, clearly agitated that she couldn't figure out the Kitsune.  
  
The Kitsune opened it's silver eyes to look in to another pair of silver eyes. They both stared at each other for a wihle, when some how a truce passed between them.  
  
Kagome said "Gomen" just before she pressed a nerve on teh Kitsune's neck and it welcomed the land of unconcious. She picked it up and took it to a near by stream. After washing the wounds that had stopped bleeding but were still fresh, she made her way towards her camp.  
  
Once she got there, she bandaged it after putting some healing herbs on it's wounds. After that, she simply sat near it and listened to its heart beat. It was faint but still there adn it's demon blood had started healing th wound, along with the herbs.  
  
*** LATER ***  
  
Kagome had gone hunting when it was dawn and had ended up bringing two rabbits. When she came back she could hear the Kitsune's heart beat getting stronger. It will be a while before it woke up.  
  
She made a fire and started cooking the skinned rabbits that she had washed. She used utensils that would be comonly found in a village.   
  
She turned around when she heard a growl and looked behind to find the Kitsune standing and growling at her. It had healed but still needed some rest before it would be fully recovered.  
  
"calm down" Kagome said in her cold voice but it held a little warmth to it. She all her life had gotten along with the wildest, the most dangerous creatures, the rarest creatures to be ever found. It came naturally to her.  
  
The Kitsune ceased it's growling and sat back down starring at her.  
  
*** Kitsune ***  
  
'She healed me. A royalty too. But how come I haven't seen her before. Though she looks quite familliar.'  
  
I watched as she cut up the Rabbit into pieces and then make some sort of stew out of it. She brought a bowl for me and put it in front of me.  
  
"It will help you heal and you need to rest after eating" She said. Her voice it's familliar.   
  
I'm quite surprised that my body managed to stay in one of my illusion forms. Usually I turn into my larger Silver Kitsune form.  
  
*** Morning ***  
  
I woke up to some one growling at me. I opened my eyes to find the Inu-female from yesterday standing right in front of me. That's when I realized that I had sub-consciously turned into my human form.  
  
"Hi?" I said.  
  
"What brings you here Lord Youko?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh... you see I was injured by some Miko's and I ended up In the Eastern Lands. My appologise for the trouble and I must repay you for your help and your kindness." I said getting up.  
  
"No Thank You." she said. 'I wonder what's her name.'  
  
"Would you do me the honor of telling me your name. You seem familliar but I can't quite recall where I've seen you." I said. Suddenly sadness flashed across her eyes and that's when I realized who she was.  
  
Before she could reply I ran and hugged her with all my might. "KAGOME. Gods where were you?... I visited the Eastern Castle and never found you. Lady Makoto, Lord Higurashi your brother or Sango refuse to tell me where you were. Kami you had me worried like hell." I said finally releasing my hold on her and looking into her eyes.  
  
*** Flash Back B finish ***  
  
That's how I met her. From there she came to the Southern Lands for a while and we had the best time ever. I had known her when I was very young and then suddenly she started disappearing. She told me about what's been happening in her life and how she suspects Lord Onigumo for possessing Lord Higurashi.  
  
I myself have never heard two heart beats at the same time from him but the other day in the dojo when Kagome had looked at her father. I could have sworn his scent changed.  
  
Anywayz. I came into my room and dug through my luggage to find the gift. It sat in between my bag wrapped in brown paper, with a ribbon on it. Kami she will kill me for this.  
  
*** Flash Back A finish ***  
  
It was time for the royal dinner and mostly everyone had gathered in the dinning room. Kagome was dressed in a long white/silver dress that flarred from the bottom and clung to her stomach and chest. It had no sleeves except two crecent moon shoulder blades. (ok it's the dress Serena wears in the movie Promise of the Red Rose).  
  
Her Silver hair was throughly brushed and left open with a golden cresent moon clip. She wore earings that were thin silver chained. Her dress reached her toes so you couldn't see her shoes but she wore silver sandals. Also a pearl beaded bracelet adorned her left hand wrist. In a way she looked perfect for the royal dinner -that was held once a year-.  
  
Shippou had transformed into some one taller. So he was the same size at souta and he wore a hakama in red with a white obi (the belt thingy) to tie the upper part of the hakama. It was a royal design.   
  
Souta wore the same thing but his was black and white.   
  
Lady Makoto wore a Blue Kimono with green wines on it.  
  
Sesshomaru wore his usual clothing but they looked more formal and a differnt pattern attired the fabric.  
  
Youko Kurama wore something close to what Sesshomaru wore but with differnt designing and some other changes like border and length.  
  
In Kagome's room Kurama, Shippou, and Souta stood, trying to get Kagome to the royal dinner.  
  
"Momma we are going to be late and then Lady Makoto will be mad at us." Shippou said.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that. Isn't this a bit too much. Sure I haven't been to a royal dinner in quite a long time but-" Kagome was turning into one of those 'chick flick' movie girls.  
  
"Kagome remember the deal. Now let's go or we are going to be late." Kurama said.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippou then nodded. "fine let's go." 'Kami I'm digging my own grave.'  
  
'Kami she's beautiful. Only if she dressed like this all the time.' Kurama thought.  
  
*** Dinning Hall ***  
  
"Everyone has arrived except Lord Youko, Princess Kagome, Prince Souta and Prince Shippou." Lady Mizuno said.  
  
Demons were talking and buzzing since it was still a while before the dinner would begin. You would be able to hear a comment or two thrown towards Kagome saying 'probably going to dress up like a male again' 'I pity Lady Makoto for having a wierd pup'.  
  
Lady Mizuno put a hand on Lady Makoto's shoulder to comfort her friend. At the head of the table sat Lord Higurashi and Lady Makoto. To Lord Higurashi's left a seat was left for souta and for Kagome and Shippou on the opposite.  
  
Beside Shippou would be the Western Family and Accross him would be Lord Youko then the Northern family with their pups and so on.  
  
The buzzing and the whispers suddenly seized and everybody turned to the entrance to find Kurama on the left with Souta to his left, Shippou to his left and then Kagome to his left.  
  
Kagome had a light blush on her face that made her look even beautiful in Prince Sesshomaru's opinion.  
  
She took a deep breath and they made their way to the long table that was hovered by chandeliers. All this time she kept her gaze glued to her mother who seem to be on the verge of tears.  
  
She averted her gaze and looked at everyone to find most of the females fuming or acting all jealous and males giving her a lustful eye.  
  
She took her seat and Shippou to her left. The food came in and slowly the chatter started again. Kagome was still recieving a lot of stares and it was sort of making her nervous. It wouldn't have usually, but this is probably the first time in years and years she had worn female clothing.  
  
As if Lady Makoto sensing her daughter's nervousness put a hand on her daughters and said "You look beautiful honey"  
  
"Arigato mama" Kagome said in a quite and a voice filled with her natural warmth.  
  
*** After Dinner ***   
  
"Lord Higurashi and Lady Makoto. We wish to talk to you in private." Lord Inutaisho said.  
  
Lord Higurashi nodded and they made thier way into the library. Lord Higurashi and Lady Makoto sat on a couch left to the fire place. Lord Inutaisho and Lady Mizuno sat on the right to the fire place. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in the middle couch.  
  
Nobody had a clue as to what was going on except the Western Lord and Lady.  
  
"We have decided that it's time Sesshomaru found a mate." Lady Mizuno said looking at her son.  
  
Who looked back at them with a cold stare and narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell are they doing?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"I think mother is right. You are getting too old." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and looked at his father.  
  
"Well that's good news Mizuno. So who is it?" Lady Makoto asked smiling.  
  
"We would like your daughter Princess Kagome." Lord Inutaisho said.  
  
The room went quite.  
  
"I agree" Lady Makoto said.  
  
"But I don't. You must ask her before making this decision" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ya. I think so too." Inuyasha said.  
  
Lady Makoto nodded and called for a servant. "Tell Princess Kagome to join her mother in the library alone."  
  
"Hai. Makoto sama." the servant bowed low and left to search for the princess.  
  
*** Scene Change ***  
  
Kagome sat in the gardens looking at her reflection in a water fountain, that contained a statue of a female warrior in the middle. The water came out from around her feet, shooting up and then bouncing off the armor.  
  
'I like this me. But this me is week. Does every male on this planet searches for a strong mate? Or is Love true? Can you learn to love?'Kagome sat their thinking when a servant out of breath ran towards her and bowed low.  
  
"Kagome sama your presense is aquired in the library with Lady Makoto." the servant said.  
  
"Arigato Ray." Kagome said standing up. When the servant had left, she started walking towards the library.  
  
She could see Shippou and Souta playing in the gardens with Kurama keeping an eye on them. He was joined by other males as well.  
  
"MOMMA" Shippou said and ran towards her.   
  
"Hi. Shippou-kun" Kagome said as Shippou started walking beside her as well.  
  
He just chatterd along the way about anything that came to his mind. When they had reached the library she was about to tell him to go wait for her when he asked.  
  
"Okasaan. When are you leaving again?" his voice was laced with sadness, but he wouldn't cry.  
  
"Oh. Shippou" She bend down to his eye level and brushed some hair off his face. "Honey i'm leaving tonight. But i'll be back soon." Kagome said hugging her pup.  
  
Now he couldn't hold it any more and tears started to spill from his eyes.  
  
"But you just came few days ago. Can't you please stay until Lord Youko leaves. Then you can see me train and Makoto sama would love to recieve your help in the festival." He said.  
  
Kagome wiped his tears and kissed his forehead then his nose.  
  
"How about I think about it. I'll see what my okasaan needs and then i'll tell you. alright?" She asked getting up.  
  
"Hai okasaan. But please stay. Lord Youko said he had a surprise for you." Shippou said and then covered his mouth with a horrific expression on his face.  
  
"Oh? Well tell Lord Youko, to get both of you in bed. It's getting late. And that I'll find him." She said.  
  
"Hai. Bye." he said and ran outisde to look for Kurama and Souta.  
  
*** Scene Change ***  
  
A knock was heard on the library door and then Kagome came in still in her dress.  
  
She had a neutral warm face before she looked at her father and it become cold masked again.  
  
"Do what you wish" Lord Higurashi said and made to leave. Kagome moved from the door and waited until it was closed. Her expression was a little calmer.  
  
"You called okasaan." Kagome said from her place.  
  
"Hai. Come and sit here. I need to ask you something." Lady Makoto said.  
  
She nodded and sat beside her mother. Her walk was as graceful as usual and   
  
she sat perfectly. As a female would.  
  
"Kagome. The Western Lord and Lady ask for you to become Prince Sesshomaru's mate. I have agreed but Sesshomaru would like your approval." Lady Makoto said.  
  
Kagome looked as calm as ever but inside her it was totally the opposite. 'What the hell. I'm too young, aren't I? And he should've asked instead of his parents asking. Kami what will I say?. If yes then he'll have to join me in the battle but no.'  
  
"Can I think about it?" Kagome asked. 'I have never been so uncertain about anything in my life. And I don't like it.'  
  
She looked at everyone and then her gaze lingered at Sesshomaru for a little longer. Lady Makoto and the others nodded except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Is that all okasaan?" Kagome asked turning to her mother.  
  
"Hai. And Kagome can you please not leave tonight? I didn't want to tell you this but Shippou is restless with out you. We even have to force him to eat." Lady Makoto said.  
  
Kagome growled and left without another word. After closing the door behind her she leaned against it and whispered "Kami I need to stop digging my grave or one of these days, It will be big enought for me to lay in."   
  
Sighing something that Kagome never did, she made her way towards her room. Shippou would always sleep with her when she came over and so would Souta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guyz please excuse my grammar and spelling.... I typed it on word pad.   
  
Also.... I would really love it if you guyz review it and also read my other story Bloods & Dogz.  
  
Wel... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!!! ja ne...  
  
disclaimer: I did not copy the quote above from someone. It came to my mind. 


	6. Festival Preparations

Hi guyz... well hope you enjoy this chappy and you might wanna read the note at the bottom... thnx...  
  
Silver Inu-Youkai Chapter 6 – Festival Preparations

* * *

Kagome walked up to her chambers, to find Souta and Shippou sleeping. WindScar sat near the window waiting for its master.  
  
Kagome kissed both Shippou and Souta on the forehead and moved to sit beside WindScar. WindScar moved into her lap and began to purr as Kagome stroked its back.  
  
"I'm getting too soft. What if I don't make it out of the battle? What if I don't keep the word I gave to myself." Kagome said her thought out loud.  
  
She got a growl from WindScar, and then he licked her in a comforting manner. She smiled at him then gave him a kiss on the nose.  
  
"I'm going to get changed." Sigh. "I also have to go to the meeting tomorrow morning concerning the festival duties," she said as she got up and placed WindScar on her bed.  
  
Taking out a nightgown, she slipped into her private bath and changed after relaxing for a while in the hot water. She got into her bed with Souta on her left, WindScar near the corner and Shippou to her right.  
  
Morning (do not bug me if I use Kilala or Kirara... same demon... lol)  
  
Kagome got up to find WindScar coddled with Kilala on the couch in her room.  
  
(START ROOM DISCRIPTION)  
  
When you enter through the hall way door in her room, there would be a king- size bed opposite to the door. Two night stands –one on either side of the bed, far right to the door a coffee table stood in the middle with baige ed couches around it.  
  
Upper left corner from the door, was her balcony and few feet before it, the door to her private bath. On the same wall as the door, she had a bookcase and to the left of her bed was her walk in closet. And all this was brought out with a cream colour carper.  
  
(END ROOM DISCRIPTION)  
  
She got up and tucked the boys back in, since there was still time, before everyone else would be up. She freshened up and then changing into one of her male outfits, she put on her armor, her swords, put straps on her wrist and put two daggers in either one.  
  
She made her way towards the kitchen instead of the dinning hall to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" a servant asked/said bowing.  
  
"Hi guys. You guys mind fixing me something fast? I'm leaving soon." Kagome said. Since her father had abandoned her, the servants were always there to cheer her up.  
  
"Hai" and with that the kitchen staff moved around the kitchen to fix her some rice balls, meet and other stuff.  
  
Kagome made her way towards the table that was made for the servants, and to her surprise she found Inuyasha sitting there eating like a pig.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Kagome said and sat opposite to him.  
  
She was waiting when Sesshomaru came in the kitchen followed by a man she hadn't seen before. He looked at Kagome with a little nod and his eyes softened just a bit. Then back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well everything is A ok in the Western Lands and Jaken is left in charge. So I came here on your fathers wish." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started eating again. Sesshomaru and Miroku chose to have their breakfast in the kitchen as well. Even though this was a servant's quarter, it didn't resemble much to it. Since the kitchen was part of the castle too, it was decorated, large and kept clean. The table and chairs and everything was made of fine wood and carved into cleverly.  
  
Kagome's food had just arrived when Kurama came in looking horrified.  
  
"Where were you this morning? I searched the entire room and the castle to you in the kitchen?" he asked out of breath, choosing to sit beside her.  
  
"Did you wake up the pups?" Kagome asked. Miroku knew she was a female but wasn't sure due to the clothing.  
  
"Well no. But WindScar looked out to kill me." Kurama said and ordered something for him self.  
  
"I guess you demons aren't allowed to pig out in the dinning hall." Kagome said eating her food. She had a little amusement dancing in her eyes, that was only visible to those who have seen how she normally is. Right now she was a little calmed.  
  
"Just wait a minute there." Inuyasha said pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Yea. We are so not pigging out. And why are you all dressed up? –Besides the fact that you have guest-."  
  
"I'm leaving t-." Kagome never got to finish her sentence before Kurama went crazy on her and started bombarding her with questions. Not even waiting to receive an answer.  
  
"You can't, what happened to Shippou? And your mother needing help? And what about the surprise I have for you? And what about answering Prince Sesshomaru and-." Someone pinching his ear had finally shut him up.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he finally pried the abusing hand off and rubbed his cherry red ear.  
  
"What was that for?" Kurama growled.  
  
Before coming to her room last night, Kagome had told Kurama what had taken place in the library.  
  
"I'm leaving to pick someone up And will be back before the meeting." Kagome said. She got up and walked towards the door, but before leaving she turned around and said.  
  
"Thanks guys (kitchen staff) and don't let them pig out too much. You still have a demon army to feed." And with that she was out the door in a jippie.  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
'Hope she'll come with me. Kami-sama why did everyone had to be busy? How am I going to bring her back? I sure as hell can't carry her; it would be too risky. I have to stay super alert.' I was running towards a human village, which was said to be protected by two Miko's.  
  
I knew the way by heart; after all I practically have lived half of my life there. I know Kaede-baba will come but I don't know what to think of Kikyo nee-chan. She had become an older sister to me. Helping me out through rough times and all. Even if she is a Miko, she knows when she sees an evil demon or a pure hearted or a regular demon.  
  
I ran as fast as I could towards the village knowing I had to be back well before the meeting, to see my surprise.  
  
Later Later   
  
"What's the dark cloud?" Lady Mizuno asked.  
  
Since the weather was really good, mostly everyone was outside wandering around the gardens.  
  
"That is no normal cloud my lady. Something powerful yet pure and evil this way comes." Miroku said and stood guard with his staff in front of Lady Mizuno. Practically everyone was too curious too move, they wanted to see what it was. So they stood there ready to run or fight.  
  
Thunder flashed in the clouds but no rain came. Suddenly a black spot could be seen moving towards them.  
  
"Momma." Shippou said.  
  
There in the sky, flew a black three-headed dog and on it sat Kagome and an old woman.  
  
'Kami-sama why did I have to make an entrance? Well I couldn't find anyone else either. All to busy doing ahem.' Kagome thought as she remembered how she had rudely entered the den of one of her friends without permission. Since it was spring and they had woken up from hibernation or the fact that it was the mating season.  
  
"Is she with a Miko?!" Lord Inutaisho said more then asked.  
  
They saw as the dog landed in front of the gates. Kagome took Kaede's hand and flew down on her cloud. After safely touching the ground, the large three-headed dog transformed into a smaller dog but still came up to Kagome's waist. It nuzzled her and she stroked it saying.  
  
"Arigato Rajayne. Until next time." The dog gave her one last lick on the hand and was gone in a flash.  
  
The sky started to clear up until it was finally its sunny self again. Kagome and the Miko entered the gates and made their way towards the front gate.  
  
"What is a Miko doing here?" a lower lord asked.  
  
"She is my guest and you will address her as Kaede-baba. Also you have no need to fear for your lives. She is merely here to help me." Kagome said and together –after Kaede did a little bow towards Lord Higurashi and Lady Makoto- with Kaede, she walked her into a guest room and a had a servant bring her a new wardrobe.  
  
"Kaede-baba, sorry for the rude comment and I would be gone for a while. Though for your company, my pup and my little brother will be here." Kagome said.  
  
"Arigato child. And ye not need worry about me." Kaede said.  
  
Kagome nodded and bowed before she left. Kaede was the one who had helped Kagome in learning how to sense magic and how to create barriers and that sort of stuff with her demonic powers. Kaede's friend Genki has helped Kagome master her fighting skills and learn to use all kinds of weapons.  
  
Kagome had brought Kaede because she knew the spirit who had possessed Lord Higurashi was there as well. And the person who is responsible for this. She just needed for Kaede to sense it and assure Kagome that she was right.  
  
If possible, Kaede would help in driving the spirit away. Also Kaede would take care of Shippou, since Kagome will be too busy in helping with the festival preparations and trying to find the culprit.  
  
Kagome walked out after Introducing Shippou and Souta to Kaede. Demons were getting ready for the meeting to begin though there was still quite some time.  
  
She saw Inuyasha bickering with Sesshomaru about who's going to do what. Kurama had just looked at her and was in front of her in a second, causing her to take a step back and growl out of instincts. This surely gained Sesshomaru's attention.  
  
"Finally you're here. First tell me why you brought the Miko, and second get Shippou and Souta. I have to show you the surprise." Kurama said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kagome poked him in the chest with her finger –much to Sesshomaru's discomfort- and pushed him back.  
  
"You're invading my personal bubble." Kagome said with amusement in her eyes thought her face looked it's usual self.  
  
"You don't have a personal bubble." Kurama said as he put a hand on her shoulder –careful of the armor-.  
  
"Now I do." Kagome said putting up a shield around her.  
  
Kurama quickly pulled his hand away, as he got a tingly feeling in his hand.  
  
Kagome just smirked though would've loved to laugh at his pouty face.  
  
"Shippou and Souta are with Kaede-baba." Kagome said.  
  
He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest saying "You have to apologize or you don't get to see the surprise."  
  
"I am not doing that ridiculous apology hand shake of yours." Kagome said.  
  
"I guess no surprise." Kurama said tauntingly.  
  
Kagome growled and put her hand forward. He eagerly took it and started dragging her.  
  
"If I hadn't known you since we were both pups, then I would've had your head." Kagome said taking her hand back, and walking beside him into the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the whole thing and tried to restrain the growl that threatened to erupt from his very soul.  
  
Later   
  
"Alright is everyone here?" lady Makoto asked.  
  
"We are missing Lord Youko and Princess Kagome." Lady Kagura said.  
  
"Where could they b-"Lady Mizuno was cut off by the sound of beautiful laughter echoing throughout the gardens –where they sat-.  
  
Curiosity got the better of them and they made their way towards the source of the peaceful laughter. What they discovered was too good to be real. Basically everyone was in a hypnotized shock. –At least for the people who knew Kagome-.  
  
Kagome and Kurama sat back to back on the grass laughing their heads off. Though Kurama was sneaking sideway glances at Kagome.  
  
Finally when she quieted down. "Where the hell did you learn it?" Kagome asked trying to control her laughter once again.  
  
"A village I came across." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"So how is your search going for finding a mate?" Kagome asked out of the blue.  
  
Unknown to them all the females practically ran towards him. But stayed to see what he would say.  
  
"Not so good." Kurama said with sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"Didn't I hook you up with Rin. From the western village?" "Ya. But I don't know if she loves me or not. Though I love her for sure and she's perfect."  
  
"Well just tell her you love her and wait to see what happens. Yo! Is it just me or are we forgetting something important?"  
  
"I think so, but as I always say. "If you don't remember it, than it's not important." Kurama said making Kagome go in a fit of giggles.  
  
GROWL They both turned to see everyone starring at them angrily.  
  
"Oh fuck!!! The meeting." Kurama said frozen on the spot with embarrassment.  
  
"Watch your language Kitsune." Kagome said with her mask slipping on again.  
  
They both got up and made their way towards the angry mob of demons.  
  
"Our apologies for being late." Kagome said with a little bow and was followed suite by Kurama. They made their way back towards the area where they were to set up for the festival.  
  
' My pup. I wish she could be like this all the time. Lord Youko has made her so happy. I haven't heard her laugh in centuries. And she is such a sigh when wearing a dress.' Lady Makoto though.  
  
'Kami-sama fill her life with happiness and may the hatred between her and her father end soon.' She sighed.  
  
Lady Mizuno and Lady Makoto started talking about the festival and groups and all.  
  
Servants who had seen her laugh were to the point of crying with joy. Most were lower demons and other were humans.

* * *

Hi guys... sorry I sort of typed chapter 7 before 6 and was about to update it... when I found chapter 6 in my binder... well sorry for the late update. Just nearing the exams again for semester 2.  
  
Also I was getting in a lot of shit for skipping... so I have warnings now... 1 more late and I'm suspended, 1 more absent and I'm suspended... so you see... I'm trying to type them up as fast as I can. Also I started my new job at McDonalds and I'm practically called to work everyday... well atleast 4 days including the weekend..... So sry about all this...  
  
Well I have half of the next chapter typed... just going to finish typing it right now... but I'm going to update it after getting some reviews on this chappy... already then... thnx ya'll...  
  
And I would like to thank all my reviewers... I always get more on fanfiction... and barely on MediaMiner. 


	7. Apology Accepted

Silver Inu-Youkai

Chapter 7 – Apology Accepted

* * *

"Why do we have to get up so early tomorrow?" Youko complained.

"Stop complaining" Kagome said.

After Kurama and Kagome had joined the group, everyone was assigned a duty.

(Start of Description)

This festival was held once a year and it was put on by the royalties. No servants were to help in this except guiding the royalties to what ever they needed. In this festival, demons were to compete against each other in their own made games/adventures/obstacles.

6 groups were made at this point of time and every group was to come up with a challenge of their own.

The first group was made extra large and special. It was formed by Kagome, Kurama, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Sango.

The second group was Lord Inutaisho, Lady Makoto, Naraku and Kouga.

The third group was Lord Higurashi, Lady Kagura, Ayame and Souta.

The fourth group was Lord Rouy, Lord Onigumo, Shippou and Lady Mizuno.

The fifth group was Lady Naomi, Tsume, Akina, and Hiei.

Kouga is a lower lord and he rules the east southern lands. His mate is Ayame and their pups are Akina and Hiei.

Lord Rouy is of South Western land and his mate is Lady Naomi. Their pup is Tsume.

The sixth group was more of a family feud. The west northern family lord Ainal, Lady Arani, Rukata and Rirono were against everyone was a family. Since it was their 1st festival it was a point gainer for them.

Every demon/person would compete and would receive a mark according to their performance. Then those points/marks would be added up to their previous annual marks. Also the demon/person with he most points will be on the top of the scoring board and that gives them the power to decline 1 activity and still receive full points.

As of last year Lady Musuno and Lady Makoto were tied. Giving both of them the advantage of picking the groups.

(End I don't want to go into more details since this festival will not take place. The story would drastically change before it starts more like end of this chapter)

"Kagome-sama. May I talk to you for a second?" Sango said/asked.

Kagome looked at her and was surprised to see -the always determined and happy demon slayer- looking distressed.

"Hai" Kagome said.

Right now Kagome, Kurama and Sango sat in the guest bedroom of lord Youko. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were there as well, but had left a while ago.

"Lord Youko, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning than. Ja ne!" Kagome said as she followed Sango out the door.

Sango and Kagome went outside and jumped up on the roof using Kagome's balcony as the first step. Sango walked until she came over a steep part, which also had a balcony under it.

Kagome followed her and finally after a while of silence kagome asked "what do you wish to talk about?" she said looking at Sango who only stared straight ahead.

Unbeknownst to them, they sat right on top of Sesshoumaru's guest room.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to pry into your personal life; even if I do consider you my friend. I had become selfish and didn't care whether you had business to attend to or not. I wanted your company all to myself; I was trying to work on getting the all days back when we hung out together all the time."

"I do consider you as a friend of mine, before I found Lord Kurama I didn't know many things that should've been brought to my attention Sango-chan. I've changed and I'm afraid that this change will only bring more pain to the ones who I love if I were to never return from the battle." Kagome gave her explanation.

"But look at the positive side; you are letting them taste what it's like to know the real Kagome not an ice princess. And you will come out alive. I won't let you die and neither will Prince Sesshoumaru." Sango said and then looked at Kagome who had a light blush on her cheeks. It was barely visible due to the dark and Sango's human eyes didn't help much either.

"But I have no right to let them dream of something when it might not come true. And I would ask you to refrain from the name calling. Also I have not accepted prince Sesshoumaru's proposal yet and so he has no right to interfere in what is mine. That guy has too much nerve. I barely know him and he skips the courting and right to the proposal. But it's all ok since I won't be there to accept or decline."

"There you go again with the death thing." Sango said. She sighed before continuing "so what do you think of Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Keh." And so that's how their night went, just talking about everything. Kagome could always open up to Sango and feel better later on. They have known each other since they were very young and as they grew up together they joined everything together. They were inseparable, but then they had duties as they grew up and that pulled them apart. Sango was made the head general of their army while Kagome had to patrol lands and take care of some business concerning their lands.

Morning

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone except Kagome, were heading towards the main hall for breakfast. Kagome didn't show up at their early morning meeting and now she wasn't with them to go eat breakfast.

Sango had looked pale all morning and she would fidget a lot. Also it didn't help how she kept looking outside the window and peaking glances at Sesshoumaru.

'Kagome forgive me.' "She took off last night towards the north border after sensing something wrongs in that direction. She hadn't taken her armor or her swords."

"Baka human." Sesshoumaru growled and ran towards her room, closely followed by the others.

As the stopped in front of Kagome's room, the demons could smell Shippou and Souta and thought they were sleeping due to their slow heart beats. They could also tell the Kagome and Kaede were in there, and the fact that Kagome was injured was given away by the smell of herbs and the faint smell of the blood.

Without even knocking, everyone sort of rushed into find Kagome holding a sheet to cover herself up while Kaede was tying a knot on her shoulder. She had just finished bandaging her up. Also near Kagome's feet her top hakama was fond with blood on it. You could see some herbs on the side table and a barrier around her bed. WindScar was growling and stood in front of Kagome, while she had a scowl on her perfect face.

"Get the fuck out." Kagome ordered through gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru looked unfazed but he did growl back and stayed where he was. The others exited as quickly as they had come in.

"I do not wish to repeat myself." Kagome said as her anger rose. WindScar jumped on the bed and left the two alone. Once inside the barrier you couldn't hear, smell, see, and so on. Basically your senses would shut down.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. He closed the door as Kaede left the room and moved towards her.

"None of your business." Kagome growled out as she slowly made her way towards the closet.

"It is my damn business." Sesshoumaru said as his voice rose to almost a yell. He motioned for her to sit on the couch and waited for her to talk.

She merely looked away from him.

He growled as she stood up. By now kagome had started feeling a little dizzy with all the moving around and the loss of blood. Plus the tight hold she had on the bed sheet that was wrapped around her was going to loosen up soon. Not wanting something like that to happen, she tried to make her way towards the closet again but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Whether you accept or decline the proposal I am and always will be concerned about you. Also if you don't tell me what happened then I'll just have to look into your memories." Sesshoumaru said in a voice she had never heard coming from him. She could feel that he was concerned, heck his words were laced with it and knowing he wasn't leaving her until she spoke up she decided to tell him what happened. Also she wasn't strong enough right now to block him from entering her mind.

"I had gone to check out the northern border since I sensed some disturbance from that direction. I found about 50 wild demons making there way towards the castle. All I know is that someone is using this festival as an excuse to attack our lands." Kagome said.

"So you fought them and came here early morning?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of anger. 'Does she not care about her safety? Fighting wild demons is not easy.'

Kagome growled – in a way she had said 'obviously'.

Sesshoumaru put on his cold mask again and moved to touch her injured shoulder but she pulled back instantly with a growl.

"Stop. You will just reopen your wounds."

"No."

He looked at her for a while before he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Losing her concentration and with the loss of energy the barrier gave away.

"I will not let you die." He whispered in her ear. Kissing her forehead he left with out another glance.

Kagome's POV

'Would they just knock already so I can tell them to get lost.' Sigh 'I've been doing that a lot lately.'

"Sss..." ugh that stung.

"Gomen child". Kaede-Baba said. I had asked her to bandage me early morning before I lost too much blood.

"It's alright Kaede-baba." I said.

"Child. Your companions are outside. Do ye wish for me to tell them what happened. You need to rest."

No Kaede." I was and moved the shield that was around my room.

The door opened and everybody came in, just barely giving me enough time to cover myself with a bed sheet that was neatly folded and was on the chair of my dresser.

"Get the fuck out." I practically yelled. They didn't even knock. What a bunch of perverted bastards. Kami I need to calm down.

Why the hell is he still here? That annoying twit; and he really need to stop starring at me.

"I do not wish to repeat myself." I had to restrain WindScar mentally, before he attacked.

What happened?" he asked.

"None of your business." Is he concerned about me?

Why am I telling him what happened. His eyes are so unusuall. I can get lost in them forever. 'whack' Kagome back to earth. I usually don't give a damn but with him around it's like my brain is working overtime and I'm thinking all these stupid things.

He tried to touch me. Nobody touches me, is he stupid? As if I'm going to let him see my injuries.

Now what?. Get out of my room already. He just sat there staring at me and then I felt myself being carried in his arms, but before I could protest I found myself of my bed.

"I will not let you die." His voice is so smooth. Gods what am I thinking. He kissed me. I can still fell it. Why? I should've killed him for his behavior.

end POV

Sesshoumaru walked outside to see everyone anxious to know what had happened.

"She's fine and is currently resting." Sesshoumaru said.

All of them nodded.

"We will be late for breakfast, let's go." Sango said looking guilty as ever.

Later

sniff sniff two pups sat on their okasaan/ neechans bed crying to se their mother injured.

Kurama was going to Kagome's room to check up on her, when he found the pups like that.

"Shippou, Souta. What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Mama is injured." Shippou said.

Kagome was between the land of sleep and unconsciousness and that disabled her senses. Though she could feel the disturbance around her.

"Hey! She's fine." 'Not working' "hmmm how about I show you guys some tricks and then you can surprise your okasaan and neechan." Kurama said.

"Really?"

"Will you?"

As soon as Kurama nodded, both boys had already gotten ready with their weapons and were dragging an amused Kurama towards the dojo.

later

Sango stood in front of Kagome's door with Hiraikotsu beside her. She was still beating her self up for being as stupid as to not tell anyone, when she heard a groan from inside the room and the unbelievable speed grabbed her boomerang and made her way in.

"Kagome. It's Sango. I'm here." Sango said as she helped Kagome sit up.

"Shippou and Souta are with Lord Youko. And you have out for nearly a day. And everyone will most likely get up in 4-5 hours, enough time for you to be fully healed. Lord Sesshoumaru kept coming in to check up on you and you can't eat until breakfast time and for the festival we haven't started on anything yet." Sango answered all of Kagome's unasked questions. While she did that, she had taken of the old bandages and cleaned her now skin healed wound.

Sango helped her into a silk night dress and once again answered her unasked questions. "I was outside the room, incase of an emergency and it was no problem and you're welcome. Now that I have answered everything, go back to sleep." outside the room, incase of an emergency and it was no problem and you'questions. in.

ging an amused Kurama towards the d

Kagome gave a weak nod and thanked Sango 'again' before she fell asleep again.

Sango smiled and took up her guard outside the door.

Morning

Sango woke p on a comfy bed and tucked in. She looked around and realized that she was in Kagome's room and on her bed. Looking towards the bathroom door she saw kagome drying her hair and wearing a black and white miko garb. She also had her swords and her armor on.

Sango got off the bed and opened her mouth to ask something when-

"I brought you in here and you're welcome. Also you might want to get ready because it's almost breakfast time." Kagome answered with a smirk.

Sango sighed. Thanking Kagome 'again' she left and made her way towards her room.

Breakfast Table

Kagome ignored everyone who had entered her room yesterday without knocking. Sango was an exception and as for Kurama, he was forgiven for taking care of the pups.

Souta and Shippou had gone with Kaede-baba after their demonstrations. As for the adults they sat in the library discussing the festival.

"Kagome would you stop that?." Kurama asked/said.

Kagome growled and kept pacing back and forth.

"Well at least stop flinching at every sound." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Mutt face. Something's not right..." Kagome mumbled.

They heard her and knew that she was right. Something just didn't feel right but they have been ignoring it for a while now. Though they couldn't ignore It any longer because of the blood chilling scream and the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

* * *

Hey guyz... sry for the late update... hope u like it and thnx a lot to all my reviewers... also I dunt have skewl this semester so I'll be updating few chapters... anywayz.. g2g.. and plz review.. bye...woah.. i thought i hadn't put this chappie on since it was incomplete on MW. sry itz kinda revised i guess.. might be a bit better.. well since i screwed up.. i'll try to update the next chappie tomorrow... though i have to kinda fix it tonight and finish it as well.... have to make it big and i just might.. if itz not dat big then i'll update 2 chappies.. 


	8. Hear That!

hi guyz.. well here's an update... enjoy...oh and please do ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes...

Chapter 8: Hear That!

* * *

Kagome raced outside and into the gardens, to see Kaede holding a barrier around herself and the two pups kagome had left her incharde with.

Two wild bore demons were trying to attack her. atleast that's what it looked like. though if you looked close enough you could see that they were trying to go around her and towards the pups. they seemed to be following direct orders since that's the only thing the wild demons concentrated on.

Kagome ran towards the demons and sliced both of their heads off with one clean swipe from her sword. Wiping her sword on the demons pelt she sheated it and turned towards the old miko.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. her voice softer then usual as she took both of the shaking pups into her arms.

"The bore demons turned into ashes and only the ground lay dark. Kaede put her hand on the ground and healed the patch that burned from the poison of the sword. after all the sword wasn't some common Iron or Steel made. it was forged from a dragons fang and had the power of the dragon itself in it.

"The pups were listening to a story when a cloud of miasma formed in front of us and the bore demons emerged from it." by now Kaede was panting slightly from lack of energy. The occupants of the castly stood outside watching the display. Kurama took the pups inside while Kagome carried the tired miko inside.

The next day was spent disucssing last night's event. the festival was put on hold for now, It wasn't safe. Every demon could tell taht what yesterday was dont by a powerful demon/ sorcerror. Wild demons weren't powerful enough to create miasma or just appear out of thin air. Accusations were thrown on each other but surprisingly none on the dark lord -Onigumo-.

"Who ever did this must be very powerful to have broken the barrier around the land. Unless they had help." Kagome told Youko; whispering the last part.

"I agree."

"Lord Inutaisho did it." This caught everyone's attention.

"My father would never." Inuyasha exclaimed, followed by Sesshoumaru's growl.

"Lady Kagura. It would be greatly appretiated if you could prove your statemtn. He is innocent until proved guilty." Lady Makoto announced.

"hai." the majority said.

"This meeting is over. Nobody is to leave the castle until the culprit has been found and punished. Stay close to your pups and don't waner around alone. Make sure you have someone with you at all times." Lady Makoto said indicating that they could take their leave now.

Later

"Kikyo. I need your help." Kagome asked the miko of one of the many western villages. Kaede and Kikyo happened to be sisters, but each protected a different territory.

"How come. Is my sister not powerful enough?" Kikyo asked. Kagome and Kikyo were sitting in Kikyo's hut. Kagome had arrived just a few seconds ago, and after asking how Kikyo was, she had cut to the chase.

"I shall discuss everything with you later on. I don't have much time, I ask you to come with me to the castle and I shall reward you greatly for your service." Kagome had now stood up. 'Kaede won't be able to hold my fake scent much longer. I must make haste.'

"What of my people?"

"Do not worry about them. I have my demons surrounding the village, and they are your apprentices command."

"Alright. I shall acompany you then." Kikyo agreed to go. 'Something must be really wrong if Kagome has come to ask me for her serviced. Kaede-kasaan is older and wiser then me, but isn't she powerful enough? Though powerful enough for what?'

Eastern Lands

"Stay here and hide your scent. I'm leaving Kio and Koi with you for your protection. I will be here at night fall. Try to stay out of trouble and sight." Kagome said as she ran towards the castle.

"Kio and Koi. Interesting names. Are you not afraid for your safety? Afterall I am a miko and can turn on Princess Kagome." Kikyo said with amusement.

"We are willing to lay our life down for Kagome-sama. What she has done for us could never be repaid with anything in this world." Kio said.

"Hai." Koi added

"If I may be so bold to ask, what is it that Kagome-sama has done for you to have earn this much respect. I mean it is the nature of cats and dogs to hate each other." Kikyo said.

"It's a long story." Koi said.

"Well we have until night fall. And it's only mid afternoon right now." Kikyo said making her self comfortable against the big oak tree she sat under.

There was enough water for her and the two cat demons who sat on either side of her and enough food. Koi was to the right, while Kio her brother was to the left. And both demons happened to be twins.

"It all started when our okasaan was in labour...

Flash Back

"What are we goin to do? The mother will nto survive with the pain of unfed milk and the non stop internal bleeding." a maid asked the human women who was tending to the cat demon. It was no regular demon either, she meant a lot to the villagers. She had protected the village for years and years. Giving the villagers satisfaction of being able to live a long life and have grand children.

"Where's her mate? He needs to let her feed off his blood. She needs more strength." the woman asked/said.

"I don't know. But I bet Kagome-sama knows. I shall ask her." the maid said as she ran out of the forest clearing and back towards the village. Finally after running around the whole village, she came to a stop near the exit.

"Kagome-sama." the maid yelled.

"Hai Minaku." Kagome said turning around to look at the tired, yet frantic looking girl.

"You can't leave. (pant) why are you going anyways. (pant) I thought you liked this place, you said you were happy here."

"I am. But i need to return home now."

"Nene. She's going to die. We can't find her mate. Please do something. The kittens wouldn't survive either."

Kagome starred at the now crying form of Minako and couldn't understand why was it that humans easily expressed their emotions. Shaking her head thinking she didn't have time to dwell on that thought right now, she picked up Minaku and ran towards the forest.

Upon their arrival, Kagome was forced to cover her nose due to the sensitivity of her nose and all these smells were making her nausiated. Nene started to growl at the apporaching dog demon, but she was distracted from the instense pain she was suffering from as she cried out to her mate.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Kagome said putting her stuff on the ground and slowly moving towards the head of the demon. She was finally able to pursuade the demon to touch her. She stroked Nene's neck as she thought of how she could help.

"Nene listen to me. Your mate is not here, but I want you to do this for the sake of your pups. They need to live and so do you. Just drink my blood." Kagome said putting her sleeve up and nearing her arm towards the cat demon. Nene refused everytime Kagome brought her arm closer. The pain was starting to get unbearable and the neko-youkai couldn't refuse the blood anymore. She sunk her fangs into Kagome's arm and sucked on the blood.

Soont the bleeding stopped and Nene was able to deliver the twin kittens. Nene lapped up the blood from Kagome's arm and licked it until it healed. Kagome's job was done and so she prepaired to leave. She should sway once in a while but she was stubborn enough to say goodbye to the prople and have a talk with Nene. Nene wan't a very powerful demon and so she could only have one form. But the blood from Kagome had made her more powerful.

End Flash Back

...and so we grew up in a peaceful environment until one dreadful day the village was attacked. Our parents died fighting the evil demon and we were infected by the miasma. But Kagome-sama arrived in time to save the village and us." Koi finished.

"From then on she has taken care of us like we were her own. That's why we will happily give our life for her, because if it wasn't for her then we woudn't even be here." Kio added.

"You two are really brave." Kikyo said as she wipped a stray tear.

"Arigato" they twins said together.

Eastern Castle

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Youko asked.

"Hai. This is the only way."

Youko nodded, though he still looked owrried. "Sango. let's go."

Youko, Kagome and Sango hurried towards the exit and slipped from the corner wall. Luckily for them it was going to rain soon.

"Kikyo." Kagome called out as she successfully entered the forest.

"Kagome-sama" Koi and Kio said at the same time with their short bows. Kagome nodded her approval that everything was ok, and then bid them farewell.

"Out plan is to teleport to the Northern Castle and from there we have to retrieve two crystal orbs. But as you all know that there are demons and magic protecting the place. So be on your guard and try to avoid being caught or seen." Kagome said. As everyone nodded she took out a little dagger from her robes and had everybody touch it. with a quick chant they found themselves in the main hall of the castle.

"Kikyo and Sango go upstairs. Check out the place and If i'm correct there should be a blue ord in the main bedroom. Meet me here in 5 minutes. Also don't forget to cover your scents." Kagome said.

"Hai." Sango and Kikyo said together.

"Youko. we shall take the basement." Kagome said as they went their seperate ways. Both of them extended their sences and found a faint heart beat in the basement, towards the end corridor. As they walked towards the sound of the heart beat, a strong stench filled their nosses.

"The stench. It's of rotten bodies." Kagome said as they walked straight towards the now loud heart beat. As they passed the corridor, there were cells to their right and left. A faint glow spread over them from Youko's torch.

"Who knew Onigumo would stoops so low as to torture little kids." Kurama said as his eyes stung from the unshed tears at the sight of little kids hanging off the wall from chains.

Kagome could only growl. She would stay and help these being but they had to hurry. Finally at the end of the corridor, they both looked at a blue orb glowing brightly with specks of black on it.

"Is that it?" Youko mumbled.

"Hai..."

"It's guarded with strong barriers. I will create a whole big enough for your hand to fit. Then grab the orb quickly." Youko said now concentrating on doing what he had said.

Kikyo and Sango

"Sango-chan. This way." Kikyo said as they hurried towards a bedroom. The room they entered happened to be the master bedroom. They quickly came in and closed the door behind them. Kikyo expanded her senses and found an aura of a living being in the closet doors.

They silently walked in and Kikyo found a maroon orb in the far back of the closet. She tried to break they barrier but it didn't work, so she settled for creating a whole in it. Big enough for sango to grab the orb. Soon they hurried towards the main hall.

There Youko and Kagome stood in the shadows waiting for them. After making sure that they had the orbs, the four teleported back into the forest.

"That was certainly interesting. Now mind explaining Kagome-sama what is going on?" Kikyo asked as she handed the maroon orb to Kagome.

"Hai...

Flash Back to earlier today

"Kagome." Lady Kagura said.

growl

"I'll help you."

"With what?" Kagome asked coldly. Though she was surprised.

"I know you suspect my mate and your accusation is right. I will assist you in defeating him."

"and in return?" 'what if it's a trap?' she thought.

"mine and my sons heart." Lady Kagura said.

"Wha-"

"I don't have much time, but this is what i have to say. Mine and my sons hearts are not in our bodies. Onigumo has them in crystal orbs back at the Northern castle. Retrieve them and I shall tell you of his plans."

"We'll see." Kagome replied. She didn't miss the defeated and the sad look in Lady Kagura's eys as she was leaving after a quick bow. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and then rushed to Kaede's room.

"Kaede-babaa. I must ask you another favour."

"Ye. Child."

"Well..."

End Flash Back

" Everything should be revieled in due time. But for now we must rest. And Kikyo I would really appretiate it if you came to the castle for a while. It's only a matter of few days." Kagome asked.

Kikyo reluctantly agreed and soon the four were sneaking back into the Eastern Castle.

Next Morning

"Kagome. Wake up. Kagome." Youko said shaking the demon from her slumber.

"Wha... Let me sleep."

"I know yo are tired but there is something you must know. Lord Onigumo is looking for the crystal orbs."

"What?" Kagome sat up and looked at Youko. Knowing he wasn't joking around she quickly freshend up and changed into her hakama's. This time she put on her armor, her swords, daggers, and everything else she took with her into the wild.

"Let's go." Kurama said. They both hurried towards the main hall where everyone seemed to be gathered. Onigumo seemed to be in a rage about the news that his castle had been broken into. Kagome scanned crowd and found Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho standing near the entrance. Kaede was the kits in the kitchen, atleast that's what her nose indicated. and Lady Mizuno, her okasaan, Lord Higurashi and Lady Kagura seemed to be standing togeher near Lord Onigumo. Who happened to be arguing with Lord Kouga at the moment about who could've broken in and why.

'There! It's there again. The double heart beat.' Kagome made her way towards Lord Inutaisho hurridly, followed by Lord Youko. Onigumo kept watching them from the corner of his eye. He could hear the heart beats with Kagome, but needed to come up with an excuse first before he searched her.

"Lord Inutaisho. Do you hear that?" Kagome asked him. Her voice changing to a more warmer pleading tone.

"Hear what?"

"The double heart beat damnit!" Kagome exploded. She knew this was it, demons around them stared at her.

"Refrain talking to m-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by his father.

"I do." Lord Inutaisho said narrowing his eyes at Lord Higurashi and then at Lord Onigumo.

* * *

Review please... and i'll be updating Bloods & Dogz soon time.. bye 


End file.
